


Warmth and Candlelight

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Jewish Holidays, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Rey invites her boyfriend over for his first Shabbat.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Purimgifts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Warmth and Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> I couldn't help but write my favourite Space Jews more or less adopting Finn! I hope you enjoy!

Rey had been shocked when Finn mentioned that his foster home didn’t have family dinners.

“I live in a group home,” he’d explained, “We don’t really have the resources to get everyone together at the same time…”

Despite the fact that Rey and Finn had met in the foster care system, Rey had been able to find a permanent home with a couple of older empty nesters who were just happy to have someone to love. The system had not been nearly as kind to Finn, who’d been shuffled around group homes since he was taken away from his family as an infant.

The world had dealt Finn a difficult hand, but Rey found herself trying to tip the scales in his favour. If his group home didn’t know the unbridled joy of family dinners, she’d just have to take the issue into her own hands.

Rey clapped her hands. “Then you should come over for Shabbat!”

Finn cocked his head. “But I’m not Jewish.”

“I wasn’t either until Han and Leia adopted me. You don’t have to be Jewish to enjoy good food and time with people who love you!” Rey shrugged. “Besides, we need a goy to light the candles anyway.”

Finn chuckled. “Alright, alright.”

* * *

Finn came home with Rey after school that Friday. It wasn’t a particularly unusual occurrence. Even before the two were dating, Rey would bring Finn home to work on homework or use the computer (the Internet in Finn’s group home was very unstable, and Rey liked spending time with him, so it was a win/win). He tended not to stay for dinner on Fridays, though. Rey guessed that it was out of respect for Shabbat, and until now she hadn’t brought it up with him.

But now, instead of studying or doing homework, they were at work in the kitchen, helping Han get things ready for dinner once Leia got home from the statehouse.

Shabbat was really the only time that the Organa-Solos put any focus on keeping kosher. Generally, they rarely ate pork or shellfish, but it wasn’t uncommon to serve meat and dairy together. Leia had explained to Rey that she and Han chose to keep kosher once a week to pay tribute to their ancestors. The purpose of Shabbat was to celebrate being freed from bondage and forced labour in Egypt with twenty-five hours of rest and relaxation. To further honour those ancestors, Leia and Han liked to follow the same rules that they did.

Han had already thrown the ingredients for a beef barley soup in the slow-cooker that morning, so he’d given Rey and Finn the duty of chopping vegetables for a side salad. He turned on the speaker in the kitchen to blast one of Rey’s playlists as he sliced a baguette to accompany the hearty soup.

Rey was working on the salad greens (they were always her favourite) while Finn got to work cutting up the mushrooms.

“Han is breaking out the homemade honey mustard dressing to celebrate!” Rey gushed as she made quick work of a romaine leaf.

“So you two do this every week?” Finn asked.

Han snorted. “We usually play better music.”

“ _ Han _ wanted to play his Dad Music playlist, but  _ I _ convinced him that you’d like Lizzo better.” Rey gave him an affectionate bump with her hip.

“Sorry Han, Lizzo is a queen,” Finn conceded. He put the mushrooms that he’d chopped up into the salad bowl.

“I know you’re a grumpy old man, but even  _ you _ have to admit that Juice slaps,” Rey teased.

Han grumbled something in agreement and arranged his sliced baguette on a platter.

* * *

By the time Leia arrived home, Rey, Finn, and Han had finished preparing for dinner. Han greeted her at the door with a peck on the lips. “Dinner is ready whenever you are.”

“Give me a minute to change and take my makeup off. Then I’ll join you for the  _ kiddush _ .”

“I’ll grab the candles,” Rey called from the living room, where she and Finn were sitting on the sofa. She bolted up and ran to one of the drawers.

Finn followed her and took a look. It was filled with packages of large taper candles, as well as smaller ones that he recognised from Rey’s Channukah celebrations. “Do you, like, need special candles or something?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t think so. We just like to use the fancy beeswax ones when we have guests over!” She pulled out a pair of pale yellow tapers, their surfaces carved with an intricate honeycomb design. “Uncle Luke is a beekeeper, so he gives us a huge pack of these every Channukah.”

“They’re really pretty!” Finn gave them a gentle touch as Rey pulled two candleholders from the drawer.

Rey looked at him and smiled. “I know! And they smell just a little bit like honey once they’re lit! It’s my favourite part of having guests for Shabbat!” She put the two candles in the holders and placed them on the kitchen table.

As soon as Rey did so, Leia came down the stairs, having changed from her work clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a faded  _ Rolling Stones _ t-shirt. “Alright, I’m ready to light the candles whenever you are.”

Rey, Finn, and Han all stood behind their chairs as Leia struck a match to light the candles. The moment the match ignited, everyone who wasn’t lighting the candles covered their eyes. Han, Rey, and Leia recited the Hebrew prayer to ring in Shabbat, and once they opened their eyes, the room was awash in warm firelight.

Then, after they sat down for dinner, Leia held up the bread and a glass of wine, and the family blessed each before starting their meal.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Han’s cooking was always lovely, and Rey enjoyed it even more with Finn by her side.

As usual, they turned on a movie after dinner. Rey had picked the music, so Han chose the film.

“Did they let you choose the movie even when you were younger?” Finn asked as Han scrolled through Netflix, looking for something to strike his fancy.

“Yup. The first month that I lived here, we watched  _ Ferngully _ so many times that Robin Williams’ voice still makes Han’s eye twitch.”

Finn chuckled. “A whole canon of great animated movies out there and eight-year-old Rey was obsessed with fucking  _ Ferngully _ ?”

“We had a VHS from back when Ben lived here and it just blew my mind that I could watch it whenever I wanted. I didn’t have to go to a movie theatre or wait for it to come back to the library or anything. It was always there for me to watch once I learned how to work the VCR.”

And with that comment, Han flipped on  _ Raiders of the Lost Ark _ , and Rey appreciated the comforting warmth of Finn’s arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are today's icons! The aurebush on the second one reads "Skywalker," by the way.
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
